The Doctor (WildStorm)
Summary The Doctor is the name of several fictional characters in the WildStorm universe. The Doctors are a lineage of humans who have been chosen by the Earth itself to serve as the Earth's shaman and protector since the dawn of humanity. They are granted magical abilities. Each Doctor inherits the position the second his predecessor dies. When a Doctor dies, his soul joins the Garden of Ancestral Memory, a spiritual realm where the current Doctor can commune with his predecessors. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: '''First Doctor, Jeroen Thornedike, Habib Ben Hassan, Shen Li Ming '''Origin: '''WildStorm '''Gender: '''Varies, Generally male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human, Shaman of the Earth '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Absorption, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Disease Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (He casually created a new universe, can decreate the universe, went toe to toe against Jenny Quantum, Snaps his fingers and kills multiple versions of The Authority/Storm Watch/WildC.A.T.s, stated he could eat the sun, turned the spirit of death into the spirit of life, Stated to be able to turn the entire solar system into a freezer box., he is described as being able to do literally anything.) Speed: Varies, due to the nature of his powers (He has 15 different senses and one of them has to do with an altered perception of how time flows, thus allowing for its fine manipulation. He can move beyond 3 dimensional space & can time travel wherever he wants, can stretch an hour into infinity.) Lifting Strength: Varies, due to the nature of his powers Striking Strength: Varies, due to the nature of his powers (He can easily amp himself enough to overpower Apollo.) Durability: Varies, due to the nature of his powers (He can amp his endurance. Has been bombed with anti-matter only to recover instantly. The doctor as the shaman of earth is literally unending, it is basically impossible to kill him and even if one is to succeed, upon his death, the singularity opens up around the next in line and he will know everything that all the doctors through time has, therefore experience is not required.) Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Unknown 'Intelligence: Genius, has all the knowledge of the previous Doctors, the Doctor for all intensive purposes is a master of all trades though it usually falls to what he chooses to know out of his long existence on the earth. Weaknesses: He can't help but naturally empathize with every living creature in existence. Possibly high level telepathy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Wildstorm Comics Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Causality Users Category:Disease Users Category:Age Users Category:Tier 2